A Sibling's Wrong
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Elena comes home knowing that a danger was in her home she thought of her brother and bolted up the stairs and into his room to see her brother unconscious on his bed, she's runs over frantic thinking he drank vampire blood and died with it in his system. Jeremy confesses why he did what he did. Jeremy/Elena pairing. No hate intended most characters equally. Rating has changed.
1. Chapter 1

After seeing John on her kitchen floor with his fingers chopped off and bleeding she thought of her brother, Elena didn't hesitate to leave the unknown father's side and she sprinted up the stairs, a knife in hand to keep herself safe from the danger in her home, she ran into Jeremy's room to see him lying on his bed unconscious, she crawled onto the bed, tears sliding out of her light brown eyes, the knife drop to the floor. She hovered over his body, shaking his body which he didn't move, she felt her heart leap out of her chest and she rested her head resting on his chest.

"Oh god, Jeremy, please..." Elena cries. "Wake up Jeremy...You can't leave me alone...You have to come to...You can't be dead." " She says softly sitting up and shaking his body, she smiled relieved to see his brown tired eyes look up at her.

"I'm sorry, Elena." He says softly looking up at his sister, he sat up and looked to see Stefan walks into his room, his eyes bored angrily at him, for the longest time he had rage towards the Salvatore brother but he hid it well, only he knew why he hated the man. Jeremy hid it with an expression of sadness.

"Jeremy's okay, I assume Katherine didn't know Jeremy was here..." Elena says looking from her brother to her boyfriend who stood in the doorway. She turned her gaze from Stefan to focus on Jeremy and by his side she saw the small empty container she assumed was filled with that girl Anna's vampire blood, she began to panic."Stefan, Is he?" She asks standing up and moving away from her brother's side so Stefan can get a better look at her brother.

Stefan came closer and rested his hands on Jeremy's shoulders peering into his eyes, observing him. It was only for a brief moment because Jeremy had shooed him away, Jeremy moved away from Stefan and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Jeremy isn't a vampire, He's okay." Stefan says.

"Oh thank god!" Elena cries happily, she threw her arms round Jeremy hugging him, Jeremy just sat there but a small smile did appear on his face.

He had a secret of his own and he hid it well even though at times it was difficult to do, Jeremy has come to terms a while ago that he was in love with Elena, He loved her more than anything, more than Vicki and more than Anna, he truly cared for both girls who tragically died but he needed to admit that they were just a distraction from what he truly wanted, he wanted Elena. His feelings for her grow everyday, when he looks at her with her light brown eyes that stare lovingly at him, her light tan skin, how her long dark hair falls down her back pooling around her face perfectly until she pushed it back or put it behind her ear she always did that when she was nervous or upset, the pain of it all was seeing her with Matt and then Stefan He knew it was wrong to feel the things he was feeling but he couldn't help it. Aside of him always felt that he couldn't have her because she was his sister, cousin. But more and more he didn't care about that anymore.

"I'm going to take John to the Hospital, I've checked the house and it seems Katherine escaped." Stefan answers. "Elena, I would advise you to keep an eye on Jeremy who knows what he will do...Who knows Katherine might come back tonight and finish the job." He adds walking off leaving the two alone.

Elena stood for a moment in silence, she looked back at her brother and sat down next to Jeremy, she sighed and brushed a hand over his cheek lovingly. "Jeremy I don't understand...Why would you drink the vampire blood...Why would you want that kind of life for yourself?" Elena asks.

"I wanted to be different...I thought you...Everyone would see me as something more than a weak person who needs to be protected...I could be stronger, Elena...I could protect you." Jeremy answers.

"Jeremy you don't need to be different your fine the way you are...You're not weak...Jere don't you know that you're the one of the strongest people I know...You don't need to be a vampire to protect me, You don't even need to protect me It's my job to look after you." Elena protests.

"Elena, I have to protect you...I know you have Stefan and Damon looking out for you but I would like it to be me for a change...Because I love you, Elena..." He confesses.

"Jeremy I love you too...But I don't want you to get in harms way...Your my family,I can't lose you..." Elena replies placing a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, he looks at her. He knew she didn't understand what he meant, he knew she would have taken it as a sibling love gesture.

Jeremy looked at her saddened, he probably wouldn't get the chance to do this ever again, he was going to pay for it after but he was willing to take the risk, the risk of her hating him and being revolted by him so he went for it. He leaned in and kissed Elena passionately, Elena didn't kiss back but she didn't move either, she was in shock.

Elena finally coming to her senses and reacted by pushing him off and looked at him, she was confused. Why did he do this, how could he love her like this, she ran through her long hair pushing it back.

"Jeremy, How could you love me like that...It's wrong...You can't kiss me, You just can't..." Elena says.

"Elena...I've tried to get it...You out of my mind but it always fails...You are always racing in my mind the thoughts of kissing you and touching your skin, Your love...I know it's wrong but I can't help it anymore everyday it grows stronger...It's eating at me...But can you tell me you haven't ever thought about it?" Jeremy replies, he stands up facing her.

Elena looks at the ground, she was speechless. The dark haired girl couldn't believe this was happening, her brother, cousin...Whatever. Falling for her, She couldn't say no to herself because that would be wrong, she would only be lying to herself. To be truthful to herself she has thought of Jeremy, a lot. She's noticed how handsome he's gotten, his dark brown eyes, his sweet smile and his lush dark brown hair and how strong he has gotten. Elena turned away tears forming, she knew she was in deep trouble.

Elena sighed and turned back to Jeremy. "I'm with Stefan...Your my brother...It can't happen...It's so wrong..." Elena says she steps up to him and kisses his cheek and turns away walking out. "Come on, Jere...I assume Aunt Jenna's waiting for us at the hospital..." She adds.

When they got to the Hospital, Jeremy was forced to stand and watch the love of his life run up to Stefan and watch him put his arms around her hugging her. Oh how he was revolted, it was a lot stronger than before, he turned his head and walked up to Alaric who had showed up a few minutes before them, Jeremy assumed he was here for moral support for Jenna. He followed him to Uncle John's room to join Jenna.

Elena hugged Stefan and looked back at Jeremy her brown eyes glued to his frame watching him walk away to check up on John and Aunt Jenna, she felt bad for hurting Jeremy's feelings but it needed to be done...She hated lying to him and bottling up the fact that she did feel something for him. Elena had to remember she was with Stefan and that Jeremy was her brother, nothing could happen. She stepped away from Stefan seeing the nurses and doctors darting into the Gilbert room and then Jeremy walk out of the room his deep brown eyes filled with tears, Elena didn't hesitate and left Stefan's side and stood in front of Jeremy.

"W-what's wrong, Jeremy...?" She questions in panic, in the corner of her eye she saw Alaric peering out of the room leaning against the door frame there was sadness in his eyes.

"The hospitals suppose to be a safe place...How is it a safe place when the workers here let strangers into family rooms...Elena, John and Jenna are dead...The person left a note saying some shit of one down two more to go...He left his signature...Klaus waltzed into the room and murdered them...It's mess..." Jeremy cries.

Elena immediately took him in her arms hugging him, her hands raking through his hair as tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Jeremy...I'm sorry you've lost another family member because of me..." She cries.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Couple weeks later...**

It had been a hard couple of weeks but eventually things went back to normal or as normal as they could, at least no one was really sad anymore.

Elena climbed the stairs and turned to her right and knocked on Jeremy's door, she wanted to talk to him about the feelings that were talked about the night of murder of John and Jenna, she walked in to see Jeremy sitting on his bed with her best friend sitting in front of him, Bonnie. She found it strange that she was in here and how could she not let her know that she was coming over, Elena stood with confusion.

"Hey Elena, Your probably wondering what I'm doing in your brother's room." Bonnie says frantically as she jumped off the bed and stood up looking at the girl in front of her.

"A little...I didn't know you were coming over, You could have said something." Elena says.

"I know, I'm sorry...It was a last minute decision, I was telling Jeremy about my magic adventures." Bonnie answers. "I've overstayed my welcome, It was good seeing you, Elena but I'm afraid I should get home, Elena, I want you to call me if you need anything...If you want to talk about what happened with Stefan I'm here, If you don't call me I will pester you." Bonnie says a huge smile on her face, she hugs Elena before walking out.

Elena stands and looks back over to Jeremy, she shoves her hands in her pockets nervously, she was never nervous around her brother before but things have changed now that she knew he was in love with her or so she thought, she wondered if he quickly grew out of that stage. All in all what worse is that she might have thought about it and realized she did fall for him.

"What's going on with you and Bonnie?" Elena questions hesitantly.

"Before I answer you, What's going on with you and Stefan...Have you forgotten that I'm still your brother and that I'm here for you...You never talk to me anymore...Why don't you confide in me like you used to?" Jeremy responds.

Elena sighs and sits down at the foot of his bed her hands resting in her lap. "Stefan and I broke up...Katherine gave us no choice she wouldn't stop hurting the people I love, She threatened to come after you...And now we have maniac Originals coming after us there's no time for us to have a relationship...It's dangerous and it's also affecting the people I love..." She says.

"Elena, You know I can handle myself..." Jeremy answers.

"Now that I told you what's going on with myself...What's going on with you and Bonnie? I don't remember you being so close." Elena says repeating her question that's been pooling around in her brain.

Jeremy got up and paced his room while Elena watched his movement until he stopped and turned to her and said. "Bonnie and I are dating." He answers.

Elena got up and looked at him, she felt this burning anger in the pit of her stomach and jealousy stinging her heart. She knew he couldn't wait forever for her and she should have felt this way but it hurt that he moved on so fast.

"Jeremy have you honestly forgotten that you have these feelings for me or have they vanished, Was it just a phase?" Elena asks.

"Elena how could you even think that..Of course they haven't vanished...I need to at least try to get you off my mind and maybe by dating another girl will help or at least set back these feeling I have...And Bonnie happens to like me." Jeremy says.

"It isn't fair to Bonnie." Elena replies.

"I know it isn't fair and I honestly feel bad for it, I really do...Maybe I could like her...Maybe even love her and then I can stop pestering you...I don't know." Jeremy says.

"It isn't fair to me, Jere!" Elena cries. Those words burst out before she could even try to hold them back but the minute they slipped she regretted opening her mouth but it was too late now. Elena turned to walk away but Jeremy pulled her back.

"How is it not fair, You're the one who told me it was so wrong and that I can't have these feelings so I'm trying, Elena." Jeremy says.

Tear's sting at the corner of Elena's eyes and they fall, Jeremy didn't know how to feel but he looked at her with a sorrowful expression moved closer barely any space between them, he wipes her tears away cupping her cheeks. "Elena, Why are you crying, I really thought you would want me to move on...Have you changed your mind about us, Could their be more between us?" Jeremy questions.

Elena looks up at him her light brown eyes meeting with his dark brown ones for a moment she thought she could have let the words of yes escape her lips, that she actually has to admit that she has feelings for him but then she thought of Bonnie, The thoughts of Bonnie held her back. How Bonnie has lost so many things mainly because of her, even though Bonnie would never know it was actually her taking Jeremy away from her, It was selfish of her. But she still couldn't help but feel it would have been wrong to do that to her friend, the girl who did everything for her.

"It doesn't matter, Jere..." Elena says, she pulls away from him and walks out the door retreating from the difficult conversation.

Jeremy ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs after his sister, he stops immediately in his track by the door seeing Alaric sitting on the couch drinking some bourbon and reading the newspaper, Alaric glanced up putting his paper down to greet the boy.

"Hey Jeremy, Your sister just ran down the stairs crying her eyes out...She didn't even speak to me just ran out the door." Alaric questions.

"Stefan and her broke up...She's having a hard time dealing with it..." Jeremy answers. "I'm going to go track her down and make sure she's okay...I would hate to see her get into trouble." Jeremy answers.

"Alright I would come but as you can see I've been drinking...You can take my car, Jeremy. But drive carefully I honestly don't have the money to get a new one." He says.

Jeremy says nothing and takes Alaric's keys that had been thrown at him and darted out the door, he didn't have look very hard because once he got into the car he had received a text from Elena saying she was at some old abandoned home on 5th street, it was a white rusty mansion. Jeremy took a quick left and sped up, he parked by the side of the road and walked up to the door since it was abandoned no need for knocking, he twisted the knob and walked inside.

"Elena?!" Jeremy called out he looked around taking in his surrounding, the place had no furniture whats so ever it was really bare. He wondered why Elena would choose to come to some old house, he found it a little strange now that he thought about it.

"Jeremy, Thank you for meeting me...I'm sorry for acting like that...Everything's been so hard lately..." She says a small smile on her face.

Jeremy didn't hesitate, he knew Elena felt the same for him with the way she was acting in his room, he ran up and smashed his lips against hers in a rough and passionate kiss. Elena kissed him back a smirk on her face, she took a minute to soak it in by throwing her arms around his neck running her hands through his hair before yanking his head back and pulling away.

"Who would have thought...I thought Elena was the good doppleganger but It seems she's got a little deep dark side falling for her brother...I don't know what to say and I must admit you've really got it bad for your sister, Huh?" She said.

Jeremy glared at her and wiped his mouth of her taste, he tried to move away from her but she only held him in place.

"Katherine...You bitch, Where's the hell is my sister?" Jeremy asked.

"I was watching the two of you from far away how you broke your sisters fragile little heart by dating her witchy friend...How bad of you, Jeremy...You made her run out the door of your home in tears." She said.

"Shut up none of it is your business...Why don't go crawl back into that tomb you were supposed to be in the world would be a better place." Jeremy spat.

Katherine growled. "Is that a way to talk to your elders I thought you'd have respect...Someone outta cut out your tongue...You're sister or whatever the hell she is these days...Is off taking her mind off of you by shopping with the vampire shopping freak Caroline..." Katherine replies.

"Why can't you leave us alone, Leave my sister alone she never did anything to you...Stop tormenting her or I swear I will kill you." Jeremy threatens.

Katherine laughs pushing him against the wall pinning him. "Why don't you just pretend I'm Elena, I wouldn't mind honestly...I could give you everything that she can't...Even better I can hurt you in ways that will make your body ache, It would be fun." She says.

Jeremy glares at her his brown eyes almost turning black from the hatred he was feeling for the woman who held him back. "You're nothing like my sister so you should stop talking to me like that...It's not working."

Katherine sighs and lets up on her grip. "Fine your loss...Let's get into your history teachers car and head on over to the Salvatore's, I want to bargain." Katherine says.

"Screw you, Katherine...I'm not going anywhere with you." Jeremy snaps.

Katherine rolls her eyes and grabs him by the hair dragging him along, "I don't remember asking your opinion...You can either walk yourself or I can drag you by your pretty brown hair either way we are getting in that car together and heading on over to my beloved's house."

Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sat in the living room talking about the threat of Katherine Pierce plus the original Klaus that they've learned more about after gaining the slight trust of Elijah, they were silenced when the doorbell rang. Stefan walks over opening the door seeing Katherine's face.

"Hello Stefan." She greets.

"Katherine, I have I not made it clear that you are not welcome here...Leave my doorstep." Stefan snaps he was about to slam the door in her smug face but he stopped once Katherine barged in dragging Jeremy along inside.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone you once loved...And you were going to slam the door in my face..." Katherine responds. "You know very well that If I don't get my way I could easily snap this kid's neck and I'm not sure you want that...But who knows one less Gilbert maybe I should." She adds.

Elena was the first to rise to her feet running over to join the group, she glared at Katherine and then looked at Jeremy her eyes filling with worry, Jeremy looked back at her.

"Get your hands off my brother, You got what you wanted, Katherine...Stefan and I are broken up...For good." Elena snaps.

"Remember I'm the stronger one of us...You better calm down, Elena...I honestly really don't want to see this precious boys beautiful brown eyes popping out of his head." Katherine responds a wicked smile appearing on her face.

"Jeremy has nothing to do with this, Take me instead just him go...Please." Elena begs.

"No, Elena don't give into this crazy woman." Jeremy said but was silenced by Katherine who yanked at him before he could even go on any further.

"Come on, Kat. Have a heart." Damon speaks up.

Katherine bites down on her wrist and shoves her blood into Jeremy's mouth, she pulls him closer holding him. "I want something...Now that the blah couple is over...I want to be with you, Stefan."

"No way, I told you I hate your guts...I will never love you." Stefan snaps.

Katherine tightens her grip. "You know if he dies with vampire blood in his system...He'll become a vamp." She reminds. "Now Stefan you might want to revise that...If you let Jeremy become a vampire Elena will hate you forever." She adds.

Stefan looks at Elena and then back at Katherine, He couldn't bring himself to say it. Katherine being impatient she was about to snap Jeremy's neck when her head started to hurt, Bonnie was using her magic on her which angered her, she was forced to flee letting Jeremy fall to the ground.

Elena wanted to run to his side and hold him in her arms thankful that he was okay but she was beat, Bonnie had fallen to the ground and held Jeremy in her arms crying over him, Jeremy only smiled softly. Elena watched the two embrace and even though they were embracing Elena had got Jeremy's gaze.

She was happy he was alright but couldn't stick around to celebrate with her friends so the Gilbert girl left the Salvatore house after everything, she entered her home and went up the stairs and into her bedroom shutting the door behind her leaning against it with a sigh escaping her lips, she ran her hands through her long brown hair pushing it out of her face and walked over grabbing her diary taking a seat on the window sill, opening it and flipping to a blank page she began to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's has been a while since I've written, You see I've been going through so much as you know from my last entries...But I feel I need to write this down and get it out of my system because it's eating at me...I've been living in sin, feeling things I shouldn't be feeling...Oh how I've tried to push it aside but it's consumed me...Now I know I'm not the only one...I'm afraid of what I'll do, That moment when I was kidnapped and saved coming home all I wanted to do was see Jeremy and the minute he threw his arms around me hugging me tightly I just wanted to break...The hearts I'll break because of my selfish self...What's worse I know he feels the same since he was the first to confess but I can't bring myself to do it...I can't break my best friends heart...And what I have to say is...I have to admit to you diary...I'm in love with Jeremy Gilbert._

Elena stopped and closed her green diary and held it to her chest, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, Elena opened them again and looked out the window to see Jeremy pull into the parking lot. Jeremy shut the ignition off and stepped out of the car slamming the door shut, he looked up at his home and saw Elena in the window who was looking down at him, he couldn't help but to be caught in Elena's long lingering gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

A lot has happened in the couple weeks, Jeremy continued to date Bonnie but his feelings for Elena never died down, they only grew. He felt the jealousy when she got back together with Stefan after Katherine gave up and got locked in the tomb. Jeremy felt really protective over Elena now that Klaus had shown his face and was coming around more.

Even though Elena was back with Stefan it wasn't as it was before, she felt withdrawn from him it was most likely because she was hiding the fact that she's in love with Jeremy. Their relationship didn't last because Stefan only cared about killing Klaus but ended up befriending him and being blood buddies Elena was still sad about it but also relieved that she could stop feeling guilty for thinking of Jeremy while being with him.

She freaked after hearing of Jeremy dying because of something Bonnie did with her magic, she was pissed that Bonnie even considered doing it in the first place but then she was thankful and relieved that Jeremy was alive yet he carried a burden of seeing the dead, especially the ghosts of Vicki and Anna.

Jeremy sighed and sat on his bed, Anna who showed up sat next to him. "You know I've been watching you...I can't believe the things I've seen." Anna says. "All this time you've been in love with Elena, That's why you wanted my blood I should have noticed it." She adds.

Anna looks over at Jeremy who showed an expression of sadness. "Don't give me that look, Jeremy. I'm not angry...I would give anything to find my mom...Even though it hurts to know that when we were involved you were in love with someone else but I forgive you...Now that I think about it I'm happy to have helped be a distraction even though it was only for a little while...But you really think you can live like that forever?" She questions.

"Anna, You need to know how deeply sorry I am...I never wanted to hurt you, I honestly really did care about you...I guess through everything my dark desire of wanting my sister always took over...I might have to live with it forever." He says.

"Don't feel guilty...I'm dead." Anna says. "I'm going to tell you now that you really need to stop leading Bonnie on...It's not working and It's wrong...It's hurting her and Elena...I see that every time you and Bonnie are cuddling on the couch and Elena come into the room seeing the two of you I see the hurt and jealousy in her eyes."

Even though he couldn't feel it, Anna couldn't help but to place a hand on Jeremy's hand comforting the man who was deep in thought. But surprisingly he felt her touch, she felt him.

"Anna, I can feel you...How is that possible?" Jeremy questions.

"I-I don't know...I can feel you too...Oh my god I can't believe it." She replies in amazement.

"Jeremy your going to be late for work!" Elena shouts from downstairs. "I'm taking you to work so get down here!" She adds.

Elena saw Jeremy off to work at the Grill, she greeted Matt not taking up his time. She walked out of the building to run into Stefan's old friend who had died, Lexi.

"H-How are you here?" Elena questions.

"I don't know and I don't know how long I will be here but I'm going this time to go after Stefan who's lost his mind...It's really good to see you again, Elena." Lexi said showing a small smile before leaving in a hurry to find her best friend who had turned off his humanity switch which made him act like an ass.

Elena was about to take off but then thought about Jeremy who must have been seeing things as well so she hightailed it back inside to check on him.

Jeremy stood with Anna in the bathroom, she had just told him something was going on in the ghost world making all the supernatural able to walk around like they weren't dead.

"Anna, I can touch you...I don't know how to feel about it, I think I want to say I'm happy about it." He says confused about everything that was going on in the moment.

"I hear someone coming...It would be awkward if we were just standing here in the men's bathroom...Kiss me." She says.

He knew she was right so he leaned down and kissed her but they pulled away in surprise when the door opened like a couple would do when being caught in an embarrassing moment.

Elena talked to Matt who said he went into the men's room and that he had been acting weird, she walked into the bathroom to get a shock seeing Anna kissing Jeremy. Elena cleared her throat.

"E-Elena..." Jeremy says softly.

"I didn't want this to happen..." Anna says. "I should go...I'm so sorry." She says turning around to face Elena, she was about to walk past when Elena pulled her back.

"Apparently Jeremy hasn't told you that he's in a relationship with my best friend...Jere, How could you let this happen?" Elena asks.

"I'm aware...Jeremy again I'm so sorry...I didn't want to cause a fight between you and Elena." Anna apologizes.

"Well you did seeing this has just made me more determined to put the ghosts away." Elena says.

"I know I'm overstepping but this needs to be said...I understand why your upset, Elena. If I was the one bottling up my feelings I would be too...Elena I know it's scary to come across feelings like this and you think you can't have him and it's not possible, but people can't help who they love...You need to know that whatever you feel you need to let it in, It's okay to feel...I'm sorry you had to be the one that walked in, seeing Jeremy and me kissing just fueled your rage even more and your jealousy is getting the best of you...You already know that Jeremy loves you and I just hope that you consider opening your heart and meet him halfway...Just make sure to do it soon before it's too late." Anna says walking past Elena leaving.

Elena stood facing away from Jeremy processing the words she had received from Anna, She felt Jeremy place a hand on her should and she whipped around staring at him, her rage still fueled.

"How can you kiss her?" Elena asked.

"She knows how I feel about you...She made me realize that I need to stop leading Bonnie on...Kissing Anna wasn't planned...If anything I didn't want to kiss her, I want to be kissing you, Elena." He confesses coming closer, he pressed his lips to hers kissing Elena passionately cupping her face in his palms, Elena let herself kiss him back instead of pulling away like the time before she melted into the kiss.

Jeremy pushed her back against the sinks where she leaned on for support as his body pressed against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his short brown locks.

Elena pulled back figuring they both needed air, she wasn't upset but she realized that she had given into her sin, she had given into what her heart wanted. Elena pushed those thoughts aside and looked up at Jeremy who looked back at her.

"Elena, Please don't pull away from this...From me...It's clear that we can't get rid of this attraction...I really don't want to leave but I feel I should talk to Bonnie, I hate the thought of hurting her but I can't live with being with someone I don't love...I'm going to tell her that I kissed Anna." Jeremy said.

There was a moment of silence until Elena's phone rang, she picked it up to see it was Bonnie and picked it up.

"Hey Bonnie...Did you find my necklace to seal the ghosts away?" Elena questions.

"No...I haven't...I think Anna must have stolen it...Have you seen Jeremy, I haven't been able to get a hold of him." She replies.

"He's here with me..." Elena replies staring at him. "There's something you should know...Anna kissed him." She says doing the hard part for Jeremy, she knew he should have been the one to tell her but she couldn't see him facing her and breaking her heart like that.

"Tell him to get that necklace and bring it to me after this is all done...We are through." Bonnie replied with hurt in her voice, she hung up.

"I'm sorry you had to be the one to tell her...I'll go find Anna and give Bonnie the necklace...I'll see you at home." He says.

Before he walked away, Elena pulled him back. "Apologize to Anna for me, Will you?" She questions.

"Of course." Jeremy replies kissing her cheek and walking away.

After Jeremy saw Anna who wished him happiness, he had to deal with the hard part by meeting Bonnie and sealing the ghosts with her. She didn't speak to him which he figured would have happened but he knew a beautiful girl like Bonnie Bennet would pick herself up and would be in a better relationship then what he gave her, he wished for her happiness. He climbed the steps and entered his room closing the door behind him he turned on the light to see Elena sitting on the foot of his bed.

"Are you okay, Elena?" Jeremy asks.

"I should be asking you that, Jere...You just said goodbye to the girl who actually surprisingly has no problem with us being together and then you just broke the heart of Bonnie, My best friend who can never know that I was the one that got in the way of your relationship..." Elena babbles nervously.

"Let's try that again...Elena, Are you okay?" He asks repeating his question.

Elena sighed and stood up walking over to him, She tucked a strained of hair behind her ear and looked up at him and chewed at her bottom lip trying to get her words together.

"I don't know how to feel...In the process of getting what I want someone I care about ended up getting hurt...But I know I can't fight this anymore...I know it's wrong but then again everything that happens in Mystic Falls is wrong." Elena says.

She stands on her tippy toes curling her arms around his neck gazing into his eyes and smiles softly. "This has to be our secret..." She says saddened.

"I honestly hate that part but I know...Our friends wouldn't accept us, Alaric our only guardian would leave us...And we've lost so much, we can't risk that." Jeremy says agreeing with Elena.

Elena leans in and kisses Jeremy passionately finally letting her feelings for him come to life, Elena felt relieved. Jeremy alos felt the weight lifting off his shoulders no more guilt, no more longing. He had no idea where this strange relationship was going but he couldn't waste a thought on that, he knew they needed to take it day by day.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena stepped out of her room and walked past Jeremy's bedroom almost going down the steps until she enhaled. She rolled her eyes and turned to his room not bothering to knock she walks in shutting the door behind her placing a hand on her hip, looking at the boy who was caught up in his drawing while the joint burned in the ashe tray.

Jeremy was also lost in his music that blared through his big gamer like headphone, he looked up to see his sister walk in and immediately removes them also closing the sketch book and putting the pot out, he kept his gaze on Elena showing a small smile.

"Oh hey Elena." He greeted.

"I may be involved with you but I am still your sister so you're not getting away with anything...I've given you this lecture before remember last year when I stormed into the boy bathroom catching you getting high,I thought it sunk in...Jere, You were doing so well with being good...Why do you want to risk that and go back to your stoner days? Please don't go back to your pot smoking days do you really want to be known as the stoner kid?" Elena questions.

Jeremy got up from his bed and stood up and faced her. "Elena, You need to relax...It's only a one time thing I swear, I haven't done it for a long while...I was only celebrating, Can you forgive me?" Jeremy responds.

"Yeah I can forgive you just find another tactic for celebrating...Just sober up and open the windows you are really lucky it was only me who caught you...If it was Alaric you would be grounded." Elena says.

Jeremy gives a cheeky grin. "I wouldn't mind being grounded...I would just get to spend more time with you."

"I'd just have to punish you by staying away for as long as your grounded...Then you'd despise being stuck in this house all by your lonesome." Elena responds.

"Well let's just be happy that we don't have to think about that...You don't have to stay away and I wouldn't have to long for you because your right here in my bedroom and in my arms." Jeremy answers circling his hands around her waist pulling her close, looking down at her into her light brown eyes, she rolled her eyes and smiled kindly. Jeremy leans in and kisses her soft lips passionately and twirls her around gently pushes her onto the bed hovering on top of her still in a lip lock.

Elena ran her hands up his back and around his neck her fingers gliding through his brown locks, she felt his hands wander down her chest, down her stomach going under the hem of her dark colored shirt his warm touch on her skin sending shivers up her spine, she forced herself to pull away and move up from under him, sitting up she looks over at Jeremy.

"I'm sorry, Jere...We should take this slow." Elena says.

"How slow can we possibly take this, Elena. There's danger in our town that's aching to kill you, me...Plus all the times we've exchanged glances, it's driving me insane, I want you..." He runs his hands through his short hair. "I'm sorry for reacting like that...You know how I feel but you need to know that I will not pressure you into anything, As you wish we will take it slow." Jeremy replies at first irriated from the heated mood being shot to hell but he cooled down understanding his sister, all he wanted is to make sure Elena felt safe around him and loved.

Elena stays silent thoughts running in her head about everything he had said, he was right at any moment one of them could be dead, why waste anytime going slow, expecially with all the small kisses and the sexual glances that have been exchanged.

"Jeremy, You're right...I'm sorry for playing these mind games with you, This just feels weird but it also feels right." Elena replies running her hands through his hair before leaving her touch on his cheek, she leans in to kiss him but pulls away teasingly. "But we need to put this on hold, I believe someone has work to get to." Elena adds getting up from the bed standing up and straightening out her clothes she walks toward the door and turns to him.

"Right...Work...Couldn't I just skip it and stay here with you tangled up in these sheet?" Jeremy answers.

"No, Now do you want me to drop you off at the Grill, It's on my way to Caroline's so I'd be happy to?" Elena suggests. "It means a lot more time for us." Elena adds.

"Thank you for the offer but I can get there on my own." Jeremy responds getting up and kissing her again to send her off. "I'll see you later." He opens the door for her and she walks out and he closes the door behind her.

 ***I would have loved for you to take me to work...If I still worked there that is.*** He thought, he looked out his bedroom window to see her pull out of the driveway.

* * *

"I can't believe my boyfriend is sired to the evil Klaus...This is such a disaster, I love him so much and wish to confide in him...But we can't even trust him." Caroline cries laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling venting out about the hitch in her relationship with Tyler.

"All you can do is be there for Tyler though this sire...Just because he's sired doesn't mean his feelings have changed for you, I believe the two of you will make it out of this...You and Tyler are the strongest couple I've ever known." Elena says sitting next to Caroline who sat up, she placed a hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

"I know, I know...That's what I've been doing, I'm happy that he doesn't have to turn on the full moon anymore but the cost is his will...I hate that Klaus can use him at anytime, He made Tyler bite me for crying out loud." Caroline says she takes a deep breath. "Enough with me...How are you and Stefan, Are you back together yet?" She questions.

Elena stands up and paces the room and turns to her. "No, Stefan and I aren't back together...I don't think we will ever get back together...It's way to hard, Complicated with Klaus and now Katherine free and in the picture...I do believe we can be really good friends if he ever turns his humanity back..." Elena answers.

"Just friends?" Caroline questions. "What are you going to be with Damon now since Stefan isn't an option?" She asks.

"What?" Elena answers. "No, I don't want to talk about my love life...It's off the table." Elena responds.

"Unless...You already have a hunk in your life, Oh my god...You do!" Caroline chimes. "Give me the details, how hot is he, how's the sex?" She questions.

Elena blushes. "Caroline, Stop...Just leave it alone." She answers.

Elena's phone rings, she sees it's Alaric and she answers it."Alaric?" She greets.

"Elena, Could you come down to the Grill and help me babysit daydrunk Damon?" He questions.

"I guess, I'll be there in a few." Elena answers hanging up and slipping her phone in her pocket, she turns to look at Caroline. "I got to go help Alaric...Will you be okay?" She asks.

"Of course I will, I think I might go track Tyler down and spend some romance time with him." Caroline answers.

* * *

Even though she was suppose to help Alaric babysit Damon, she was occupied by Bonnie who sat across from her, she had to listen to Bonnie talk about Jeremy, how he broke her heart for Anna. How she hated him. Elena had to space off through it because it was too much, he was her brother and her lover, Bonnie was her friend she couldn't take sides because she was in the middle.

"Elena, I'm so sorry...Jeremy's your brother even though your my friend I shouldn't be talking to you about this...It's wrong." Bonnie says.

Elena was cut off by the sound of Damon throwing darts, Bonnie excused herself and exited the bar. She stood up and faced Damon. "You need to go him, You're drunk...I don't want to see you hurt someone or yourself...Plus it would relieve Alaric of his worry about you as well as mine." She answers.

"Awe your worried about me, That's so sweet." Damon answers a smirky smile on his face.

Elena rolls her eyes. "Of course I am...You're my friend." She answers.

"As a dear friend would you be a darling and tell me where Stefan is, He has something that belongs to me." Klaus says creeping up behind, he stood behind Elena who turned around and backed away from him.

"You're not a friend, You're a monster..." Elena snaps. "If you're having problems with Stefan then that's your problem...We haven't seen him." She adds.

"I believe it is your problem, Little girl...If I don't get what I want I'll be forced to act...Remember I have people around to do my dirty work...And you still have loved one, human ones...I see blue eyes Matt Donovan wandering around here...I suggest you copperate or I will be forced to act." Klaus threatens and walks away.

"I will track Stefan down...You go over to the bar and talk to Alaric.." Damon says sobering up real quick and heading out behind Klaus.

Elena sat next to Alaric and sighed, she looked around her surrounding she found it strange to not have seen Jeremy wandering around here somewhere. "I wonder where Jeremy is...Actually forget that, He's probably in the back room." She says.

"Are you talking about Jeremy Gilbert?" The waitress questions. "Jeremy got fired a week ago." She answers.

"Fired?" Elena questions, she gets up and paces. "Why haven't I heard about this..." Elena questions to herself but out loud.

"Another thing...He got an F on his paper...He didn't bother to work hard on it, he just copied it off the internet..." Alaric answers.

"It looks like a family sit down is in order..." Elena says with a small sigh.

* * *

Alaric washed the dishes while Elena sat the table, the door slammed and she figured it was Jeremy walking into the house.

"Great just in time, We're having a family dinner." Elena answers stopping and standing in front of him, he seemed to be in a hurry.

"Family sit down?" Jeremy questions. "Sorry I can't, Tyler's outside waiting I only came in for water." He answers walking past her, he knew what this was about it was about being fired and his lack of work at school. He didn't want to hear it even if it was from the girl he loved, he felt it didn't matter because Mystic Falls was going to shit with violence.

"You're hanging out with Tyler?" Elena questions. "Since when, I thought you couldn't stand the guy and now your hang out buddies...He's sired." She adds.

"If you wish for me to stay..." Jeremy says. "Come on in, Tyler." He shouts.

"Jeremy!" Elena shouts fustrated with his attitude. "I don't understand why your acting like this...I thought everything was going okay, Why are you having trouble at school and work?" Elena questions using more of a concerned girlfriend act only that he could know while the others felt it was only sisterly.

"I can't focus on things like that when there's Klaus out there waiting to hurt you...Mystic Falls is town of death, Why don't we just pack up and get out of this town?" Jeremy questions.

"I don't want to intrude...I'll catch you later, Jeremy." Tyler says.

"Yeah, You should go...Caroline's looking for you." Elena agrees sending him off.

Jeremy was about to walk off when Elena followed him, she pulled him back and looked into his eyes. "I'm not done with you yet, Jere...Why couldn't you come to me and talk to me about these things, I would have listened." She says softly.

He looks at her and then the phone rings, he leaves her side and answers it. Elena walked over to Alaric and helped him with drying the dishes but stopped after seeing Jeremy walk out the door.

"Jeremy, What are you doing?" Elena calls out.

"Jeremy?!" Alaric shouts seeing him stop in the middle of the street and a car heading his way, he pushed him out of the way getting hit instead.

Immediately the abulence showed up, the workers putting Alaric on the gurny and in the back of the truck.

"Tyler must of ripped off my vervain...Elena, You stay here I'll go with him to the hospital it's the least I could do for being so dumb to trust Tyler..." Jeremy says.

"Jeremy, Are you okay?" Elena asks touching his face affectionately to make sure he didn't get any bad injuries.

"I'm fine, You need to get back in the house before something happens to you..." Jeremy replies kissing the top of her head and getting into the truck.

* * *

Elena paced the living room impatently waiting for some news, she was worried now that it was dark. Elena stopped hearing a knock on the door, she figured it must have been Jeremy who didn't have his keys with him, she ran to the door unlocking it and opening it but went to close it because it was the hybrid that ran Alaric over at her door.

"Get away!" Elena shouts.

"Let me in, Elena. I want to finish this once and for all." He says bearing his teeth and his eyes veining out.

The door was forced to be open, she was on the other side looking at the monster at her door while he stood outside not bothering to walk away, he was shot to the ground and she saw Jeremy at the foot of the lawn he dropped the cross bow and walked inside past her coming out with a meat cleaver he chopped the vampire's head off scaring Elena.

"It's over..." Jeremy says softly dropping the cleaver and holding her close, he kissed her head lovingly comforting her. "I need to get rid of the body." Jeremy answers letting her go, he grabbed the heavy vampire putting him in the truck of Alaric's ride and taking off to dig a hole in the woods for the hybrid.

* * *

Alaric got to come home the next day since the ring healed him almost completely, the doctors were shocked but were forced to sign him out. Elena talked to him about the hardest decision and agreed Jeremy needed a better life. The two stood outside his bedroom door.

"Do you want me to come with you, Elena?" Alaric questions.

"No, I should do this myself...But thank you for coming up these steps with me...I don't think I could have if it weren't for you." Elena answers, he turned and walked away leaving her to do the rest.

She knocks on his door and twists the knob going into his bed room, Jeremy was leaning against the headboard, he removed his head phones and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Elena, Are you okay?" He asks.

Elena sits next to him, she couldn't help but lean in and kiss him roughly and passionately, he ran his hands through her long hair kissing her back until she pulled away, he could sense she was upset.

"I really needed that." Elena says with a small laugh through the tears coming down her cheeks.

"You're scaring me, Elena what's going on?" Jeremy questions.

"I know your going to fight me on this but I need to ask you as your family and your girlfriend who loves you so much not to...After today I realized you need a normal life with no danger, no vampires...I'm asking you to leave Mystic Falls go to Denver and go to school live a normal life...Alaric already got you a nice dorm so you don't have to bother looking for a place." Elena says.

Jeremy was shocked that she was asking him to do this, he was going to fight her on this but she was right, he needed to get away but what pained him was leaving her here in the danger of Mystic Falls, Jeremy sighed and took her hands.

"I won't be gone long...I can't stay away from you for too long but I will go to Denver." Jeremy answers.

Elena smiles through her tears and kisses him, she rests a hand on his thigh as she brushes a hand on his cheek kissing him softly she gets up and walks out of his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena couldn't believe that days ago she was only just talking to him on the phone. And now after all the weeks of being apart, Elena was happy to be going to Denver to check on Jeremy to see if he was safe also to see if his ability of seeing the dead would help uncover the ancient vampire bloodline, she wished it was just her going but she got Damon to tag along to make sure she was safe, she blocked it out becasue all in all she was excited to see Jeremy.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _Elena sat on the window sill of her bedroom looking out the window, she sighed feeling lonely picking up her phone she dialed._

 _"Hey Jere, No nothing wrong...I don't want to keep you I just called because I wanted to hear your voice, I miss you." Elena says._

 _"I miss you too, Elena." Jeremy replied before hanging up to go out with friends._

 **~End~**

* * *

She couldn't help to wonder if Jeremy may have put their relationship behind him and moved on here in Denver it probably would have been best if he did, Elena couldn't help but think that she would be forced to be happy for him but at the same her heart broke at the thought of him moving on with another girl. The Gilbert figured she would have to wait and see what happens. Elena stayed quiet as she and Damon wandered around the baseball court searching for Jeremy since that was where his roommate had directed the two.

Elena spotted him hitting the baseballs, a huge smile creeped onto her face she wrapped her fingers around the gates and looked at him forgetting that she had an escort.

"Jeremy!" Elena chimes happily.

Jeremy finished his run and looked behind him to see her, he couldn't help to smile as his heart raced, he waved at her and walked out of the court and up to her and Damon. He was so happy to see her face he didn't care about the thrid wheel that joined.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks curiously, he takes off his helmet setting it on the bench and running his hands through his brown locks.

Elena's heartbeat picked up racing a mile a minute, she had forgotten how handsome he was, the thoughts in her mind dragged themselve onto her, his touch on her skin sending warm feelings up all over her body, his kiss plus just all of him in general, she felt herself blush.

"We came to take you home." Damon answers before Elena could bring herself to speak.

"Alright...But I'm meeting up with a friend, He should be here any minute." Jeremy answers.

"Make it quick, Gilbert." Damon snaps.

Jeremy ignored Damon and put his bat away, he turned to his sister and gave her a 'brotherly' peck on the cheek before walking off, Elena smiled and she followed him along with Damon.

"Here's my friend now." Jeremy says seeing the person ahead coming into view.

"Oh my god...That's Kol, Jeremy he isn't your friend...He's an Original, Klaus must have sent him to watch over you..." Elena says frightened.

"Hello friend, You're sister's right.." Kol greets a smile on his face as he held a bat over his head, he swings hitting Damon making him flinch.

Damon grabs the bat from him and uses the other end and stabs Kol putting him down for a few hours. "Home run." He says a cheeky smile on his face. "Let's get out of here before he wakes..." Damon adds.

* * *

Damon checks them in getting two rooms, he leads Jeremy and Elena up the steps and they enter one of them closing the door behind them.

"Why did you get two room, Isn't one enough?" Elena questions slipping off her black heavy jacket laying over a chair by the window.

"Well miss twenty questions...I got a room for myself and a room for you and Jeremy, I have need to attend to and I feel that you can look out for one another, Plus I'll be next door just in case...Don't worry theirs two beds in here as you can see." Damon answers. "Now Jeremy can you contact Rose, We really need to know about that bloodline." He questions changing the subject.

"I...I don't know, I didn't know Rose but maybe, Tell me about her?" Jeremy responds taking a seat by the window.

Elena stayed silent listening to everything that was going on, her mind was telling her to pay attention but her heart was screaming for Damon to leave the room so she could tell Jeremy how happy she is to see him and to latch onto her brother and kiss him, she composed herself she knew there was a time for that and when it came it would be the right time.

"Rose doesn't know anything, I'm sorry." Jeremy says."But she says she'll think it over so give her some time, Maybe by morning she'll know." He adds.

"Great." Damon says. "I think this is my cue to leave...You kids have fun bonding with popcorn and tv." Damon adds a huge smile on his face getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Elena stands up and paces the room a bit. "Sometime's I wonder what he's thinking about when he speaks and smiles." She says trying to make small conversation with Jeremy, she wanted to start things out small.

"I never thought he'd leave..." Jeremy says getting up from the chair grabbing Elena quickly pulling her close and kissing her passionately, Elena's eyes stayed open for a moment before closing melting into his kiss, He pulled away but not so far from her. "I missed you so much." He whispers on her lips.

"I missed you too." Elena whispers leaning in and kissing him more roughly this time. She felt his hands entangle themselves around her waist pulling her even closer. Elena took a step forward seating him on the chair she straddled herself on top of him, she pulled away and pulled his shirt off tossing it to the ground and entangling her arms around his neck kissing him once again her fingers gripping his hair deepening the kiss.

Jeremy ran his hands through her long brown hair, down her chest, her curves, he reaches the hem of her tank top and pulls away from the heated kiss to lift the shirt that clung to her body off of her. He massaged her left breast and sucked on the right lightly biting the nipple. She moaned, he moved away and assulted her neck with incurasion of soft, tender kisses. Jeremy smiled hearing her gasp as he neared a certain spot on her neck, her sweet spot. He continued giving it a series of sweet kisses, licks. Elena moaned as his teeth sunk in sucking on her skin she gripped his hair yanking at the pain and pleasure of it.

He pulled away and picked her up placing her onto the bed getting on top of her, he looks down at her lovingly as she looks up at him, she runs her hands down his chest getting a light moan from him, he gives her a quick peck before kissing down her neck, her stomach he stop at her jeans she blushed as she watched him unbutton them and slip them off of her leaving her in a pair of white underwear, he leaned in and kissed and licked her thigh.

"J-Jeremy..." Elena says with pleading eyes, he noticed and nodded he got up and removed her panties and his jeans and boxers plus getting prepped.

Jeremy posistioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered, Elena moaned and gripped his forearm, feeling pain consume her body. He stopped and thrusted out and slowly back in. Soon the pain turned into pure pleasure. "Move." Elena said with a moan soon after. Jeremy pulled almost all the way out but slammed back in. She screamed in pleasure digging her nails into his shoulders. Jeremy pounded into her making her stomach turn in pleausre reaching her climax.

He slowed his thrusts as she released, keeping steady thrusts until he released as welll. Jeremy pulled out panting he kept his body from falling on Elena by laying close next to her holding the girl he loved close to his chest. Elena smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you." She says.

Jeremy couldn't help but smile happily. "I love you too." He replies placing small kisses on her shoulder and up her neck.

"I wish it could be this way forever...Just you and me without having to hide away...For us to be free to be together." Elena says.

"All we can do is live in the moment and right now the moment is ours." Jeremy responds kissing her sweetly.

They were force to pull away by the sound of the door creaking opening, Standing in the doorway was none other than Damon Salvatore.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena's heart sunk at being caught by no other than Damon, she looked to Jeremy to see the horrified look on his face, Elena wasn't ashamed of loving him but it was embarrassing to get caught and now knowing everyone will soon know and disown them, thanks to Damon. Jeremy figured it was all over now that Damon would most likely spill this secret because Damon was Damon and he liked to spill shit. Jeremy couldn't believe how reckless they had been to not of locked the door as well as even think of having sex next door to a nosey vampire who could hear everything.

He looked at his sister seeing the look of sadness and embarrassment on her face killed him. Jeremy felt horrible that he couldn't shield her from this, for not being able to keep the secret from the people in their daily life, it pained him knowing that he had taken people that Elena loved even though they were they were the vampires h hated, the ones bringing all the pain in their life after their parents had died, he didn't want more pain in their life yet it failed.

"When I said have fun I didn't mean to get naked with each other, So this is why you haven't acted interesting in either me and Stefan anymore...I honestly should have known that you were in love with Jeremy, the way you act with him, how protective you are of him it wasn't really sisterly." Damon says he turns his gaze away from the pair. "As much as I love the idea of Elena naked I'm going to be considerate and tell the two of you to put your clothes on."

Elena was frozen with shock, Jeremy known this so he made the first move swiftly grabbing their clothing he quickly slipped on his boxers and jeans and handed her garments to her. Elena said nothing and put her undergarments on followed by her tank top and jeans buttoning them she stood up to face Damon, Jeremy finishing up by putting on his shirt and standing next to her.

He softly kissed her shoulder not even caring that Damon was in the room since the jig was up, she turned her gaze toward him and he looked at her sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." Jeremy whispered gently.

"You found out my dirty little secret I'm not as innocent as you thought...So what's next Damon?" Elena asks boldly.

Damon turns with a grin on his face. "Nothing." He answers giving a simple answer that made both Elena and Jeremy raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing?" Elena questions. "Aren't you just dying to tell everyone about this, tell Bonnie that I'm the selfish bitch of a friend who stole her boyfriend who also happens to be my brother?"

"As I said before I'm going to do nothing." Damon answers. "I may be cruel but I'm not that cruel...I can't believe I'm going to say this but everyone deserves love whoever they want and I've been alive for along time I've incest it's no big surprise...Just don't be making kids." He says.

"I've never knew that you can actually be a decent guy..."Jeremy says. "I think there might be hope for you after all...Just don't let it get to your head that I've forgotten you killed me a couple times..."

"Oh good I'm glad you haven't forgotten that I can snap your neck, Little Gilbert." Damon says. "Just know that I will do my best in keeping your secret, No strings attached." He says being genuine.

"Really?" Elena replies, she couldn't believe what she was hearing come from the older Salvatore brother, he certainly was always full of surprise that's for sure, she wouldn't fight him on it.

Elena jumps for joy crying tears of happiness, she throws her arms around his neck hugging him. "I honestly don't know what to say but thank you...Thank you so much, Damon." She pulls away and returns to Jeremy's side.

"Enough being nice to me...It's so weird...Just tell me you wore protection because I don't need to remind you that the two of you are human so this little lady can get pregnant." Damon says not caring if he was intruding in their sex life.

"You don't have to worry..." Jeremy answers. "It's clear to see that all of us are wide awake so let's go back home as we drive I'll try to see what I can do about Rose." He adds changing the subject.

* * *

Elena's eyes groggily fluttered open feeling the movement, realizing it was a moving vehicle she jolted up from sleeping against the window to see she was in Matt's truck. She had remembered coming home from the hospital after fainting from the earlier rough activities of losing blood from Klaus draining it to make his precious hybrids, Tyler, Stefan and Damon fought with him after Tyler freed her, Klaus ended up tossing her aside where she hit her head on the fireplace.

Matt had offered her some tea, she remembered him apologizing for over honeying.

"You drugged me?" Elena spoke. "What am I doing in here I need to be at home with my friends I don't have to remind you that they might be dying...Jeremy can't handle it all on his own." She was full of questions and panic.

"Jeremy wanted you out of the house away from the danger...I agreed so I acted, we felt you needed to be away because if Alaric for-fills his killing he won't want to live, He will come after you." Matt answers. "The vampires can handle themselves it's not your job."

"I understand that you and Jere are looking out for me and I appreciate it...But those vampire's are my friends, my family. I have to be with them and I don't care if it kills me." Elena replies.

He looked at her sad face and he melted. "Listen...Not all of your friends are at home...Damon ended up going to Atlanta to dump Klaus's body now I was told they don't have a lot of time...So we can't do both...You need to choose who you'll say goodbye to."

"I need to go home...All of my friends, Jeremy...Are in Mystic Falls and he can't handle it all he's only human." Elena answers.

* * *

 ***I'll do anything for my sister...No one will fight harder for her...***

Jeremy remembered what he said when everyone was trying to save her from inside the school when Alaric took her and Caroline hostage, he continued with that thought. Jeremy wants to keep her safe And that's what he did by getting her out of town but now he had to hear shit from Stefan who was pissed staring at him in his own living room.

"You sent her away, How could you do that without letting me see her...I may be dying and the only person I need isn't here." Stefan says angrily.

"Look it was hard for me to let Matt take her but she needed to be far away from here...It isn't good for my sister...Can't you put her first instead of yourself I mean she does everything for you vampire's let her be safe away from this..." Jeremy says softly never raising his voice. "You don't own her so stop acting like you do I did what was best, to keep her safe because she is my sister and I have the right." He adds, Jeremy looked at the pained look on his face and that's what he wanted in his own sick way to hurt Stefan by rubbing it in that Elena wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

Stefan was saved by the ring, he so wanted to attack Jeremy for keeping her away from him at a time like this deep down he felt Jeremy was right to do what he did but still it hurt him.

Jeremy turned the faucet off after splashing his face, he climbed down the stairs and turned stopping to see Alaric standing in his house.

"What do you think your doing here?" Jeremy spat, he was on edge cautious because Alaric had been turned into a original vampire slayer who wanted to kill everyone.

Jeremy really looks at him, his brown eyed gaze softened. "Oh my god your a ghost." He says.

"I'm afraid so...Jeremy know that I enjoyed being your guardian and I've never been ashamed of calling you family...I'll be watching over you." Alaric says.

"Elena, She's...Dead." Jeremy says with a shock now processing and realizing that the only reason Alaric was here was because Elena had died.

Alaric gives a sorrowful look and evaporates as Stefan comes into the house. "We need to get to the hospital sometime has happened..."

* * *

Jeremy rushed up to Meredith who they all trusted to let into the inner circle, she wasn't as panicked as them, she was actually pretty calm which was weird but Jeremy didn't pay any attention to it, he just need answers.

"Where is my sister?!" Jeremy asked frantically he held back his tears trying to be strong.

"She's in the morgue but before you go in you should know something..." Meredith says being cut off when Jeremy didn't stick around to listen.

Jeremy walked past Matt who apologized but he wasn't hearing him, he entered the room the doors closing behind.

He stood looking at his soaked drowned dead sister laying on the table, Jeremy felt his legs go weak and his heart wanting to jump out of his chest in a million shards as he made his way to her side.

"This can't be happening...I sent you away to be safe...Elena, no...You can't leave me, If you would have kept going without turning back you wouldn't be here...I can't say goodbye, Elena...Not to you, Come back you can't do this to me..." Jeremy cries his tears streaming down his face.

Jeremy froze a hopeful confused look on his face as she moved her hand squeezing his weakily, Elena took a deep breath opening her eyes.

* * *

Elena had been asleep for days and when she had been awake, Damon and Stefan hovered over her. Finally Elena had some time to process this, Elena paced the room and stopped in front of the mirror looking at herself.

"I'm going to be a vampire..." Elena says to herself.

The dim light that blared through the curtain annoyed her, the sound of the clock tick-tocking she decided to check out her teeth to see if any sign of fangs, her gaze left her reflection and landed on the lamp even the light that came off of it gave her a bleeding head ache as she came closer to it she saw Jeremy coming out of his room, A small smile lit up her face.

Jeremy saw Elena how weak and miserable she was, he gave her a sorrowful look coming to her side. "Elena..." He spoke softly.

"Oh Jeremy...You have no idea how happy I am to see you..." Elena says a feeling of some kind of relief coming over her seeing her brothers face.

She brought herself closer to Jeremy throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry you lost another family member..."

He pulls away and looks at her. "I still have you...How are you feeling...?" Jeremy had no idea what to say.

"I can't stop thinking of blood...Everything hurts the only thing that's calming me right now is you, your scent just soothes me." Elena says.

"That's probably because of the blood lust." Jeremy assumes. "I'm so sorry If I didn't send you away this wouldn't have happened..."

Elena runs her hands through her hair. "Don't blame yourself I understand that you were trying to keep me safe and either way Rebekah was going to find me and do what she wanted..." Elena answers entering her room with Jeremy following her.

Elena smashes the light that bothered her and turns to Jeremy to see the horrified look on his face. "I'm sorry Jere, this must be hard for you..."

"I only care about you...Bonnies looking for a cure." Jeremy says.

"We might as well cut our losses...I'm not getting cured because there is no cure..." Elena says.

"She's right, Jere. I've never heard of a cure." Stefan says stepping into the room leaning against the door frame. "I'm sorry, Elena...I should have saved you first."

Elena and Jeremy turn to Stefan.

"No don't say that...I wanted you to save Matt, if you didn't he would have been dead and I couldn't live with myself if that happened..." Elena says. "At least I'm here with all of you...It's what matters even though I'm like this..." Elena adds.

"I just came up to tell you that I'm going out to meet Damon and Bonnie see what's going on...Jeremy do you think you can stay around and watch Elena?" He asks.

"Of course I can I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Jeremy answers his gaze fixed on his sister.

Stefan leaves the room.

"Jeremy, Can I ask you something?" Elena asks shyly, Jeremy says nothing and just looks at her.

"If I have to become a vampire...I just need to know will you end up hating me?" Elena asks.

"Elena, I can never hate you...I'll love you even if you become something else, my love for you won't be wavered by something so small." Jeremy answers he grabs her waist pulling her close, he presses his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Elena kissed him back, her fingers grabbing his belt loops deepening the kiss, she pulls away and looks up at him. "That's the only thing I need to hear...I couldn't handle it if you did..." She rests her head in the crook of his neck in embrace until Jeremy pulled away from Elena hearing crashing downstairs.

"Jeremy, Wait here I'll go check it out, Don't fight me on this." Elena says touching his face before leaving his side she climbs down the stairs to see that Stefan had been vervained and held down by a couple of strong men, she panicked and before she could say anything she had been taken by the men.

* * *

Elena couldn't take sitting with the priest along with the smell of the bloody steak that was placed in front of her, she ran out of the door her mind on trying to get home back to her brother, she couldn't be captured and killed he needed her, Jeremy couldn't lose anyone else and she made it her mission to get to him all wrapped up in her thoughts of Jeremy and survival she didn't see the man in front of her who hit her with his shotgun.

"How could you let your sister get taken like that, You say you love her but how is that a way to show your affection, Jeremy." Damon snaps, Matt had been in the room and he didn't care he knew Matt would only understand it as sibling love talk since he wasn't the smartest tool in the shed.

"I do love my sister, She asked me to stay and that's what I did...She has enough on her plate with becoming a vampire she didn't need me getting in danger and have her worry about me...I didn't know some assholes were going to come in here and take them...If I did I would have fought for her." Jeremy says.

"Matt your coming with me we might need your blood..." Damon says.

"Of course I mean it is my fault that she has to be this thing..." Matt responds.

"Take me instead, I want to be there for my sister." Jeremy suggests.

"No Jeremy, You go help Bonnie see if she can do any last minute spell...As you said yourself Elena doesn't need to worry about you." Damon answers.

Jeremy held his tongue it wouldn't do anything if he had retorted against being left behind, he sighed and left to go help his ex who he was on good terms with finally.

Damon drags Matt out the door and into his car heading to the church to save Elena and Stefan.

* * *

Elena sat leaning against the bars, weak and miserable with starvation. All she could do was waste away she heard Stefan speaking to her but it was faded. At her dying moment all she can do is think of the people she would be leaving behind.

Caroline and Bonnie who were the greatest friends in the world to her, Stefan who he knew would make it out of this, Damon who she had grown fond of after showing how truly caring he could be, Matt who she was glad was alive thanks to her for putting him first she smiled at that thought. And Jeremy, she began to tear up at thinking of him she could see his sweet face right now smiling a her with kind eyes gazing at no one but her.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy..." She whispered to herself.

"Elena, Drink!" Elena heard Stefan say to her.

Jeremy paced the candle lit room after comforting Bonnie after she had pissed the witches off by getting Klaus out of Tyler and back into his original body, she had made her grams suffer.

Bonnie just got off the phone with Damon. "Elena's alright she was able to feed...She's at home."

"Thank god." Jeremy says he hated that she was forced to feed but it was better to have her a vampire than not to have her at all.

Elena helped with the funeral after the priest had blown up the church, she hadn't been able to speak to Jeremy because she had avoided him last night, she couldn't help but feel he wasn't as okay with this as he said he was.

They had to be on their toes because there was a crazed hunter in town dying to slay whatever he could get his hands on.

After Elena had piled up more blood and ended up having to call Damon to pick up another dress and a blood bag which didn't go down well either. Elena was forced to stand with Stefan, Matt and Jeremy starving not to mention that the Hunter Connor had April stabbed and bleeding out baiting them all. The music went on to mummify the conversation going on.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Jeremy asks worry consuming him, he was left out of the loop, no one has filled him in on anything, he knew Elena was avoiding him and he assumed that she was unsure of his feelings of her being a vampire.

Elena didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Jeremy asked Stefan, he hated that Stefan had been so close to his sister these past few days but he had to let it go because he was only trying to help with her transition.

"Elena hasn't been able to keep down blood, she's starving." Stefan answers.

Elena felt a pang of guilt from not telling Jeremy, He had to learn from her ex which she assumed didn't make him feel that great.

"Feed from me." Matt says in a hushed whisper so he wouldn't go over the music.

Jeremy wanted to protest, he wanted to fling himself in the middle of them and take Matt's place because Elena was his sister, the girl he loved. But he held back. He should feel comfortable with Matt helping out his sister, he was his friend as well but he couldn't help but feel a strong jealousy that Elena was going to be feeding from her first love.

Elena hesitated and turned to Matt hugging into him and sinking her fangs into his neck, this made Jeremy's stomach churn in jealousy.

* * *

Jeremy had finished his shift at the bar and was waiting for Matt to finish up so they could leave. He ended up seeing the hunters mark on Conner, he had been called a potential hunter and so Klaus had wanted him and the next thing he knew he was being dragged to Klaus an He had been dragged to Klaus to draw it out.

Elena had forced herself to let Damon teach her how to control her feeding after she had over fed on Matt, after coming home from the collage she had learned that Connor had escaped from Klaus and he had taken Jeremy, Matt and April hostage at the grill.

Elena paced the room after she looked out the window and had seen Stefan talking to someone on the phone, he'd been acting shady and she was curious.

"How in the world had my brother gotten stuck in this situation, How could you let him anywhere near Klaus?" Elena questions she stopped in front of Damon who had been putting together tools to go after the hunter.

"I didn't know he was even near Klaus, Remember I was with you." Damon said reminding her of their time at the collage, he couldn't have known anything about this.

Stefan walked in. "Matt and April had gotten out from the tunnels but Jeremy's still inside..." He stopped in his tracks as he saw Damon and Elena all geared up and ready to get out the door. Where the hell do the two of you think your going?" He questioned.

"I can't just sit around here while my brother is in danger...Damon agreed to help me get Jeremy out of there, who were you talking to just now?" Elena questions.

"No one." Stefan answers. "You are not going...I'm the one going into save him since I am the one responsible for Jeremy getting taken..." Stefan confesses.

"You put Jeremy in harm's way...What is wrong with you? The Stefan I knew wouldn't have involved Jeremy in any of this...You had him drawing that mark on that hunter didn't you?" Elena assumes, she was so angry with Stefan and all he knew was that she was being the protective sister but Damon knew the real reason of her actions.

"You don't understand...Jeremy is the only one who can see the damn thing...And you would be grateful if you knew why I was doing all of this and putting Jeremy in harms way." Stefan says.

"Fill us in, Stefan..We are all ears." Damon says joining the conversation. "Elena should be able to go after Connor for harming her bother, hell I want the bastard dead why are you suddenly on team hunter?" Damon questions.

"Don't be the one who keeps me from my brother he needs me." Elena pleads to Stefan.

"I can't let you go, I'm sorry." Stefan replies he snaps Damon's neck knowing Elena would stay by his side, it gave him time to go to the grill.

* * *

Once Elena knew Damon was okay, she bolted off to the Grill. Elena darted inside stopping stopping to see Jeremy at gunpoint and standing on a bomb, the gun was pointed at her now.

"Please let my brother go, He's the only family I have!" Elena cries.

"Shut up, Vampire." Conner hisses. "You move and I'll shoot his head off!" Connor shouts.

Stefan hid behind the booths but as he heard Connor threatening them, he had to step out from back. "Take me instead and let Jeremy and Elena go."

Connor turned his gaze and Elena tackled him punching him, she turned her head to see the bomb go off.

"Jeremy!" Elena cries franticly she was pushed off and Connor ran off into the tunnels.

Jeremy was safe but had a gun shot wound, Elena stayed by Jeremy's side. Elena brushed her fingers against his face relieved his was okay but he had been avoiding her gaze, she sensed he was angry at her but she didn't know why.

Elena bit her wrist holding her blood to him. "Don't be stubborn, Jere...I know you have a problem with me and we will talk about it later but right now you need to drink because you are bleeding out and I can't have you dying..." Elena says.

She looked at him with kind eyes as he took her blood, his wounds healing. Knowing he was okay, Elena darted off to find Connor and deal with him before he hurt her brother again.

"Stay the hell away from my brother." Elena growls biting his neck tearing the skin, she let him fall to the ground.

"You're so afraid for your brother...You're the biggest monster he'll ever meet.." He says stabbing Elena missing her heart, she growled and looked at him.

"You missed." She said snapping his neck letting him fall to the ground.


End file.
